I Miss You Danny
by hannahdouglas1990
Summary: A love story: The story of Jessica Ward's in the short three years that completely changed her life forever. She's a lost soul, completely at loss at what to do with her life, as her life IS a man named Danny. Who is he and can he save her?
1. Chapter 1

I hold my beautiful one minute old little boy in my arms, looking at him for the first time. He was so beautiful, he had bright blue eyes and silky soft brown hair and deep dimples. So like his father.

I named him Rocco Adam Millar.

"Hello Rocco," I whispered, looking down at him, smiling, "You're finally here! Mummy's so happy to meet you!"

The midwife smiled at me as she checked on Rocco.

"He's beautiful, Jess. He's 8lbs 4oz!" she exclaimed. I smiled, remembering the time his father and I were in bed discussing future kids.

"I don't want kids," Danny had said," Bloody annoying!"

I laughed now, wondering what he thought of this now and if he regretted what he'd said.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the eve of my granddad's funeral, and having had enough of the awful atmosphere in the house, I decided to flee. And so I fled, to my local pub. I needed a drink.  
"Vodka, please, and make it big." I demanded at the bar, and Tom, the barman smiled sympathetically. He knew how close Granddad and I were, he was a good friend of his.  
"It's alright, love," he said quietly "It gets better, trust me."  
I smiled back and was about to dig my purse out of my bag when something large and solid crashed into me, knocking me off my stool.  
"OW!" I yelled, in pain as my leg was crushed under his weight. "Get off me!"  
A man got up hastily and was extremely apologetic, fussing over me but I was in a foul mood  
"I'm so sorry, honestly, er, I had a bit to drink and I'm just very sorry-" he said, blushing as everybody stared at us.  
"Show's over, nothing to see!" announced Tom who winked at me.  
I took a proper look at the man as he held out a hand to pull me up from the floor. He was six foot two, muscular, just my type with short dark brown hair with blue piercing eyes. Utterly sexy. I smiled at him shyly as I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.  
"Danny." He said, smiling and I smiled back  
"Jessica. But call me Jess."  
"So, Jess, can I buy you a drink, as a means of an apology?"  
I accepted his offer, and that was it. We'd talked, got on like a house on fire as we got to know each other, and at the end of the night, he held my hand.  
"Look, Jess, I understand if you don't want to, but I'd, er, quite like to see you again." said Danny, blushing again and I smiled.  
"Of course, I'd like to see you again." I replied. "Here's my number."  
And he kissed me goodnight and left.

**Now as I look down at my son Rocco, I realized I never asked Danny why he had a bit too much to drink that night...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It had been THREE days, three whole agonising days of waiting for Danny to call. I was on the verge of cracking so I'd stupidly invited my best friend Victoria around to provide me with some much needed comfort.  
" Maybe he woke up this morning, remembered you, saw your number on that slip of paper and then chucked it in the bin?" My best friend wondered out loud, flicking little balls of paper at me, as I twirled my mobile phone in my hands.  
"He might be very busy..." I muttered quietly.  
I was now feeling even more paranoid.  
" Danny might have seen a better looking girl and decided to go for her..." Victoria continued, staring into the distance, a slight grim smile on her face.  
Seriously, I thought, why is she my best friend?  
We lasped into silence, which was quite nice and I was beginning to relax a little.  
" _Or_" Victoria piped up suddenly " He might-"  
"Enough!" I shrieked shrilly, I couldn't take any more of this, my nerves were practically shattered. "Make me feel even better, why don't you(!)"  
"I was only trying to help," retorted Victoria in a wounded tone.  
But then, a beautiful sound just floated through the air, the ringtone of my mobile was going off, the screen was flashing: _Unknown Number calling..._  
Music to my ears...Maybe it was him...  
"_Answer it!_" screeched Victoria, flapping at me madly "_It's Danny!"_  
Surprisingly, with shaking hands, I managed to answer the phone rather calmly  
"Hello, Jess speaking."  
"Hi, Jess, it's, er, Danny. Danny Millar. From the pub?" he replied rather nervously and I grinned happily as Victoria gave me a thumbs up, grinning like a madwoman.  
"Yes, I remember you very well. I still have a bruise on my thigh..." I said laughing  
"Oh I'm sorry, Jess, I really am! Er, I'm sorry I didn't phone sooner as I had an incident involving my jacket and the washing machine...so,er.." he said quickly, and I knew he was blushing.   
" It's okay, Danny, really, I wasn't really expecting you to call-" I told him but then he interrupted rather sharply  
"Of course I was going to call you, Jess, I know we only met once but...never mind.."  
I smiled, my heart already melting and Victoria was smiling at me with a strange look on her face, frowning as she hung on every word I said  
"But what?"I asked quietly.  
"We have something. I don't know what it is and I can't explain it but I can feel it."  
I laughed softly, knowing exactly what he meant, I felt it too.  
"Yeah. I enjoyed the night, Danny."  
"Me too," he said, " Look, Jess, are you free tonight?"  
"Me, free tonight?" I pondered out loud and Victoria threw her hands up in the air in exasperation and sighed.  
"I mean, I was wondering if I could see you tonight?"  
"Yes, I think I'm free,"I said hastily, after Victoria pinched my arm hard, "I mean, I should be free, so where and what time?"  
Danny laughed "Same place, 7:00pm."  
And then he'd hung up before I had the chance to say anything and Victoria grinned knowingly  
"He just hung up. He didn't even say bye." I said, a bit hurt and surprised.   
"You love him." she told me clearly, looking at me in the eye. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.  
**Looking back, she was right. I did love him already. Danny was my everything, he meant the world to me. He had the power to make me cry, to make me laugh. Danny was, without a doubt, the greatest love of my life.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**It had been six hours since I gave birth to Rocco, and so the doctors had told me I could go home now as both me and my son were doing well. **  
**"So, good luck Jess with him. Remember, if you need anything, you can always give me a call, love." the midwife said kindly as I packed my bag ready to go home with Rocco.**  
"**Thank you," I said, giving her a quick hug. "You've been a great support to me the last few months when I was pregnant with Rocco and especially with the birth...I'll send you some pics of him, yeah?" **  
**The midwife smiled as she left. Kate, her name was. She was an extremely supportive woman and a good friend. I knew I had been very lucky to have a midwife like her. **  
**"So," said a voice suddenly, startling me nearly half to death. " Where's the little sprog?" **  
**I turned around and grinned as I saw my best friend, Victoria smiling at me. I hugged her tightly as I hadn't seen her for days. **  
**"Victoria!" I exclaimed happily, tears rolling down my cheeks "It's good to see you!"**  
**She nodded" Yeah, it's good to see you too, but why are you crying? Something wrong with the sprog?" **  
**I shook my head, half laughing and half crying, " No, it's the hormones. Since giving birth, i've been all over the place. And my baby's not a sprog! His name is Rocco. Rocco Adam Millar." **  
**Victoria smiled as she looked at my baby sleeping in the cot, in his gorgeous blue babygro. **  
**"That's nice, Danny would have loved it." she said quietly. **  
**"Yeah. Shame he's not here, eh?" I said, rather bitterly.**  
**"Jess-"**  
**"Would you like to see Rocco?" I pointed at the cot for Victoria to see. She went over to the cot, her long brown hair swinging over her shoulders as she did so and sat down next to the cot. **  
**Victoria just stared at Rocco for a long long time before she eventually reached into the cot and gently stroked his cheek. **  
**"He's so beautiful, Jess." said Victoria, sounding choked. " He looks just like Danny." **  
**"I know. Come on, let's go home, I need a bath!" **  
**Victoria laughed as she picked up my bag**  
**"Yeah, you smell like you need one!" she cheekily said as she started down the hall, my bag slung over her slender arm.**  
**I gently picked up Rocco and strapped him into the babycarrycot seat, smiling as his hat fell over his eyes. I took a quick picture of him with my camera. **  
**"Hurry up, will ya? The baby can wait until it gets home!" shouted Victoria from the other end of the hospital. "I haven't paid for my car parking, I don't want a blooming fine, do I?" **  
**And as I walked down the corridor, leaving the hospital with my baby Rocco, I knew things would be better.**


End file.
